Como matar dois coelhos com só uma cajadada
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Como Jake deu um fora, sutil, em Renesmee, e se declarou para Leah de uma vez só. Blackwater.


Notas da autora: Oi! Essa é minha segunda fanfiction de Twilight e eu tive a idéia a partir do nada. Estava descendo as escadas da minha casa para ir para a cozinha e a idéia veio na minha cabeça, chega a ser estranho, mas quem liga? Eu não.

Disclaimer: Twilight, os livros e os filmes, não me pertencem, mas eu ia adorar se pertencessem. ^^

Agradeço a todos que lerem, e tenham uma boa fic! ^^

**Como matar dois coelhos com só uma cajadada**

Jacob estava voltando para a sua casa em La Push depois de ter ido buscar Nessie na escola, que era um tanto longe, considerando o fato de que os Cullen tinham se mudado a uns 4 anos para uma outra cidade perto da fronteira com o Canadá.

Ela tinha estado muito alegre com o primeiro dia de aula e ficara falando o tempo todo até eles chegarem a casa dos Cullen, sobre: seus colegas, professores, a fofoca que já tinham feito sobre a nova Cullen, os garotos que deram em cima dela, um garoto que deu de cara na porta do armário quando a viu passar, um outro que deixou a bandeja com o lanche cair no chão, entre outros, o que Jake estranhou um pouco, porque Nessie estava se prendendo muito na parte dos garotos e de como estavam a fim dela, quando geralmente ela odeia estar no centro das atenções.

Estava até parecendo que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito, pela maneira como ela discreta e rapidamente parava de falar quando terminava de detalhar as reações de um garoto para olhar para ele com o rabo do olho, e, pelo que parecia, ver como ele se manifestava com relação a isso, como se quisesse que ele ficasse com ciúme, e quando via que a face dele não se alterava nem um pouco, ela começava a contar as reações de outro garoto, para tentar de novo.

Isso era engraçado. Jake nunca pensou que Nessie gostava dele mais do que como um amigo, um irmão, mas nesses últimos meses ela estava dando a entender que gostava.

Do nada, ela tinha começado a gostar do hobbie de sua tia Alice de fazer compras, e cada vez que ele a via ela tinha comprado pelo menos três roupas novas. Ela agora tinha uma caixa de maquiagem do tamanho de um baú, e toda vez que eles saíam juntos ela tentava ficar o mais perto dele possível, e Jake achava que ela já teria tentado pegar sua mão a muito tempo, se não fosse pelo hábito dele de andar sempre com as mãos nos bolsos, além da expressão frustrada dela quando ele a deixou em casa e ela ainda não tinha conseguido com que ele se manifestasse de forma ciumenta.

Jake gostava muito de Nessie. Ela era sua melhor amiga, com quem ele se divertia muito. Ele ia à casa dos Cullen quase todo dia, e atualmente falava com todo mundo (eles já tinham se acostumado com ele, apesar de, as vezes, ainda fazerem algumas brincadeiras de cachorro com relação a ele).

Ele tinha visto Nessie crescer e enquanto isso também ia entrando no círculo de amizade dos Cullen, mesmo ainda não se dando bem com eles quando Nessie nasceu, Bella tinha conseguido fazer com que ele encarasse os fatos e se desse melhor com a nova família dela. Demorou um tempo, mas conseguiu.

Mas, ele não gostava de Nessie daquele jeito que ela estava começando a demonstrar gostar dele, só que ele não podia dizer na cara dela que só queria que eles fossem amigos, porque ela nunca tinha se declarado para ele nem nada, e se ele estivesse errado, seria muito embaraçoso dizer para Nessie que tinha pensado que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Além do mais, se ela se declarasse ele não saberia o que fazer. Claro que, não mentiria, mas teria que achar um jeito de dizer aquilo sem destroçar o coração de sua amiga, só que estava sendo difícil pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

Jake chegou na casa dele, estacionou o carro e entrou, porque estava começando a chover. Na cozinha ele encontrou seu pai e Leah botando a mesa. Ele disse:

"Oi, Leah! Tá fazendo o que aqui?"

"Minha mãe saiu com Charlie, e Seth está na patrulha, então seu pai me chamou para jantar e eu não ficar sem ninguém para conversar em casa" Ela respondeu, se sentando e uma das cadeiras.

Depois disso, Billy botou o último prato na mesa, e eles começaram a comer.

Foi uma bagunça, eles riram e fizeram piadas até um bom tempo depois do jantar, quando a chuva passou e Leah foi embora para casa.

Jake foi para o quarto dele e ficou olhando a noite pela janela. Ele não queria que Leah fosse embora, mas já que ela tinha ido ele não tinha mais nada para fazer no momento. Mas, era estranho não era? Não querer que Leah fosse embora, mesmo sabendo que poderia vê-la de novo no dia seguinte, mesmo Nessie sendo a melhor amiga dele e ele não ter sentido nada parecido com isso quando ela saiu do carro dele para ir para casa de tarde.

O que Leah era dele? Nesses últimos anos ele e Leah tinham ficado muito próximos, se viam quase todo dia, um ia para casa do outro e ficavam comendo besteiras e vendo TV até tarde da noite. Para falar a verdade, ele não sabia o que faria da vida dele se não tivesse Leah. Ela era uma amiga tão boa quanto Nessie.

Mas, ao dizer isso para si mesmo ele sentiu uma pontada tão forte no coração que chegou a assustar e concluiu que a pergunta ali não era qual tipo era seu relacionamento com Leah, mas qual tipo ele queria que fosse. Qual tipo ele queria que fosse? Por que ele não gostava de se afastar dela? Por que o dia ficava infinitas vezes melhor quando ele a via? Por que olhar nos olhos dela parecia tão certo? Ele conhece esse tipo de sentimento. É o tipo que ele tinha pela Bella, só que...muito mais forte. Mas seria mesmo? Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, e na hora estava cansado, então foi dormir.

No dia seguinte...

Depois de ter dado um passeio pela praia, Jake viu que se queria pegar Nessie na escola naquele dia ele teria que ir para lá agora, ou chegaria tarde. Estava a meio caminho de sua casa quando viu Leah passar, e não conseguiu não sorrir. Então, chamou-a:

"Leah!" Ela estava andando distraída, mas se virou quando o escutou gritar e também sorriu, o que fez o coração de Jake dar um pulo. Ela parou, e ele se aproximou dela. Ela falou:

"Oi! Eu tinha vindo te ver, mas Billy disse que você não estava então pensei que já tivesse ido buscar Renesmee." Jake ficou feliz ao saber que ela tinha vindo vê-lo, e se arrependeu de não ter dito para seu pai aonde ia, porque quase tinha perdido a chance de falar com Leah por causa disso. Ele disse:

"Não, eu fui caminhar pela praia. Só estou indo buscá-la agora."

"Ah, tudo bem. Até mais tarde então!" Ela falou, mas parecia desapontada e Jake detestou ver essa expressão no rosto dela. Além do mais, ele queria ficar mais tempo com ela, então falou de imediato, fazendo-a parar e se virar:

"Espera! O que você estava fazendo antes de vir para cá?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso. Talvez, só talvez...

"Nada, estava de bobeira." Ela respondeu, para o alívio dele.

"Então vem comigo!" Ele disse, sem saber de onde tinha tirado essa. Ele só sabia que queria ficar com Leah, e esperava que ela não fosse contra sair de La Push para ir a algum lugar um tanto longe, e nem sabia se ela iria mesmo achar que valia a pena aguentar uma viagem de uma hora e meia só de ida, só porque ele sugerira. Ela devia ter mais o que fazer.

"Claro, Jake!" O entusiasmo dela tinha voltado, para a alegria de Jake.

Eles foram para o carro, e começaram a viagem. Leah ficava fazendo piadas sobre as músicas que tocavam no rádio, e Jake ficava tentando imitar o locutor de um jogo que estava sendo transmitindo. Eles passaram pelo menos metade da viagem rindo um da graça do outro, até que quando estavam na estrada a pelo menos uns 40 minutos, Jake se lembrou de uma coisa:

O que raios Nessie iria dizer quando visse que ele tinha trazido Leah?

Caramba, ele tinha se esquecido completamente disso! Ele não tinha programado nada com Nessie para hoje, mas ela provavelmente iria inventar algo de surpresa e arrastá-lo para algum lugar, já que não tinha feito isso no dia anterior. E, cara, se Nessie estivesse mesmo gostando dele, então coisa boa não ia sair quando ela visse Leah com ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele ficou tão feliz de Leah ter vindo com ele, que até valeria a pena mesmo se Nessie ficasse furiosa. É, valia a pena, contanto que Leah tivesse vindo. Gente, ele amava mesmo a Leah, constatou Jake, mas que sem saber o que dizer naquele momento, resolveu ficar quieto.

Eles continuaram na estrada por mais um tempo, até chegarem na escola da Nessie, onde os sinal já tinha tocado a uns cinco minutos. Jake e Leah saíram do carro, e logo Jake conseguiu ver Nessie se aproximando, mas ela não parecia ter visto Leah ainda. Nessie estava usando algo que ele supôs ser novo, e que estava chamando a atenção de todos os garotos pelos quais ela passava.

"Oiiiiiiiii, Jake!" Ela disse como se estivesse cantando e com uma voz mais doce do que precisava, mais do que alegre. Mas, aí ela notou Leah bem do lado do Jake, e...como é possível que o humor de alguém mude tão rápido?

Nessie estava olhando para Leah com uma indisfarçável cara de desgosto, e com uma expressão que dizia: "Suma daqui!" Ela olhou Leah de cima à baixo, discretamente, avaliando a roupa dela. Então ela soltou com a melhor voz alegre (fingida) que conseguiu:

"Então, Jake, o que a Leah está fazendo aqui?" Ela deu ênfase a palavra Leah, como se quisesse ressaltar o óbvio absurdo que só ela estava vendo.

"Eu a convidei." Jake falou, sem mentir, e a cara que Renesmee fez foi...foi... de completo desprezo.

"Olá, Renesmee." Leah disse, apesar de ter notado o quanto não era bem-vinda por parte da garota.

"Oi!" E aquele foi o "oi" mais frio que Jake já ouvira na vida.

"Então, parece que você tem muitos admiradores." Disse Leah, tentando mais uma vez estabelecer uma conversa civilizada com a outra garota, se referindo a quantidade imensa de garotos que estava observando Nessie.

Mas, de uma coisa Jake tinha certeza: Leah não levava desaforo para casa, e se Renesmee continuasse a usar aquele tom "sem motivo nenhum" com ela, uma briga das feias ia acontecer entre as duas.

Só que Renesmee não continuou com o mesmo tom, porque por causa do comentário de Leah, ela se lembrou que ainda queria que Jake ficasse com ciúmes e continuou fazendo o mesmo joguinho do dia anterior.

"Ah, eu sei! Eles ficaram me observando o dia todo!" Mas Jake não disse nada e ela ficou frustrada outra vez.

Então eles notaram um grupo de uns seis garotos conversando baixo, do outro lado do estacionamento, fazendo sinais discretos, mas perceptíveis para uma metade vampira e para dois transmorfos, indicando Nessie, sem perceber que os três estavam vendo isso.

Nessie olhou com o rabo do olho a expressão de Jake, que continuou inalterada, o que fez ela ficar mais frustrada do que já estava, mais depois ela voltou a prestar atenção junto com os outros dois no que o grupo de garotos estava fazendo. Eles tinham sinalizado outra vez, mas agora era indicando... Leah"

Ah, não! Essa foi demais! Eles que tentassem dar em cima de Leah, e ele teria prazer em acabar um por um com cada um deles! Pelo visto eles iam tentar a sorte com as duas. Naquela hora, Jake teve certeza de que amava Leah mais do que nunca tivera na vida. Ele já sabia disso, mas agora era oficial! Eles foram se aproximando, e Jake em um ato involuntário, passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Leah e a puxou mais para perto dele.

Leah ficou bem vermelha quando ele fez isso, mas não recuou ou puxou o braço dele, o que deixou Jake muito feliz. Os garotos também viram isso, e perceberam onde estavam se metendo. Também, quem quer encarar um garoto forte para caramba, e alto que nem um prédio?

Mas, nada se comparou a reação de Nessie. Jake tinha certeza de que se qualquer Volturi aparecesse lá naquela hora, e desse uma boa olhada na expressão dela, sairia correndo apavorado de volta para Volterra o mais rápido que pudesse. Ela estava com uma cara mais do que furiosa, parecia que iria explodir ou atacar qualquer coisa que aparecesse na frente dela naquele momento. Mas, como ela estava de costas para os garotos que se aproximavam eles não viram isso, e continuaram a ir na direção deles.

"E aí? Tudo beleza?" Disse um garoto alto de cabelos loiros, que parecia ser o líder do grupinho de amigos.

"Tá, Brandon." Disse Nessie, mudando a expressão e tentando causar ciúme no Jake mais uma vez.

"Então... eu e os garotos estávamos pensando se vocês não gostariam de ir ao cinema com a gente?"

"Ai, eu não sei..." Ela ainda estava esperando alguma reação por parte dele. Cacilda, aquela garota não desiste? Bom, ela queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa? Então ele diria alguma coisa! Alguma coisa que faria a ficha dela cair de vez, e faria ela tentar ser feliz com outro rapaz!

"Divirta-se Nessie! Só não esqueça de contar para o seu pai e sua mãe onde você está indo." Nossa, ela estava prestes a dar um grito, ele podia sentir. Mas, o Brandon continuou.

"Ah, eu vejo que você e sua namorada têm outros planos." Ele falou aliviado de ter pelo menos uma chance com a Nessie, sem que o Jake estivesse lá, e ainda tinha dito a palavra namorada apontando com a cabeça para a Leah. Nessie já ia consertar o que ele disse, mas Jake nem deixou ela terminar de falar.

"Oh, você está engana..."

"É, eu e minha namorada temos outro planos sim." Jake falou, e o queixo a Nessie caiu, e Leah ficou muito vermelha e sorriu, o que fez Jake sorrir também.

Então, Nessie acabou aceitando sair com Brandon e o grupo de amigos dele, e foi embora com a cara de derrotada. Jake não queria magoá-la, mas pelo menos ela tinha entendido o recado, e parecia mesmo que dessa vez não ia atrapalhar mais. Poxa, tinha dado certo mesmo! Agora, não só Nessie tinha desistido dele, quanto ele tinha contado o que sentia para Leah, de uma forma sutil, e ela não tinha recusado! Isso é que era matar dois coelhos com só uma cajadada!

"Então, vamos?" Jake perguntou para Leah.

"Onde?" Ela perguntou, e ele respondeu:

"Para qualquer lugar que você quiser."

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, e eles foram de mãos dadas para o carro.

-x-

Ai, essa fanfiction me deu um trabalho! Mas, está pronta!

Eu gostei dela e espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Obrigada por terem lido!

Comentem e ponham nos favoritos, quem quiser.

Essas coisas deixam uma ficwriter feliz! ^^


End file.
